A mutual capacitance touch control structure mainly includes a plurality of scanning electrodes (Txs) and a plurality of sensing electrodes (Rxs) crossing the plurality of scanning electrodes. A touch control signal (e.g., a high frequency alternating signal) is inputted to the scanning electrodes alternately to cause the corresponding sensing electrode to generate an induced signal. When a touch occurs, a capacitance between the scanning electrode and the sensing electrode at the touch point changes, the induced signal in the sensing electrode also changes, and the touch position can be obtained by analyzing the induced signal.